I'm Glad You're Evil Too
by SonneKa
Summary: "El tiempo es ilimitado, la eternidad es una mentira. En ese fugaz instante de vida humana tú estabas allí, diciendo 'qué aburrido' es este mundo. Me alegro que ambos, tanto tú como yo, seamos igual de malas personas." [Colección de drabbles y/o oneshots KamuKoma, algunos con leves insinuaciones KomaHina]
1. Confusión

**.**

 **.**

 **Confusión**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ka... Kamukura... kun... —la voz del albino se iba perdiendo, la falta de aire era notable—. ¿Q... Q-Qué... haces?

Komaeda reaccionó justo como lo esperaba. Incluso si el ahora no tan afortunado decía que su vida no lo valía, se aferraba a ella constantemente. Sus manos no tardaron en alcanzar las del aburrido Kamukura, quien seguía apretando su cuello mientras mantenía la mirada concentrada en el rostro desesperado del otro.

Lo más probable era que por poco ya ni respirara. Los grises ojos de Komaeda que lo habían estado mirando fijamente hacía no más de unos segundos, ahora estaban nublados e inundados en lágrimas. Esa vista no era la favorita de Kamukura, para nada.

Quería dejar de aburrirse, dejar de pensar que la vida podía ser tan monótonamente predecible. Porque así era, podía predecir cada una de las acciones de Komaeda ante esa situación, la desesperación de estar siendo estrangulado. Sabía perfectamente cómo su cuerpo iba a actuar, aquello no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo...

Cuando la expresión en el rostro de Komaeda empezó a tornarse algo similar a lo que luce una flor marchita, cuando el pobre albino ya se había rendido y no le quedaba ninguna esperanza en la que apoyarse, fue ahí cuando la mano de Kamukura lo arrojó lejos. Fue un impulso que, increíblemente, no había pensado.

Lo había soltado, había soltado a Komaeda.

El albino yacía en el suelo, tosiendo e intentando ganar aire de cualquier manera, sin ser capaz de moverse ni un poco de donde estaba. Otra vez, acciones que Kamukura predecía fácilmente.

Podía saber cómo iba actuar él, así de aburrida era la situación. De todas formas, seguía sin comprender una cosa.

Si tanto le aburría, ¿por qué lo soltaba? Si una flor estaba marchita, la cortaría y dejaría que otras nuevas crecieran, ¿para qué conservar algo que no le iba a aportar nada?

El problema yacía en que no podía simplemente dejarlo morir. _Algo_ en él no quería hacerlo, y ese mismo "algo" era lo que había soltado a Komaeda justo antes de asfixiarlo por completo.

Seguía viéndolo, observando cómo poco a poco se iba recuperando. Sus ojos se encontraron, rojos con grises, pero esa mirada no le causó nada.

O quizás sí lo hacía, no era muy bueno con los sentimientos, pensaba que siquiera tenía. Aunque al no comprenderlos, lo más acertado sería que Komaeda fuera el dueño de ellos. Cada acción que no comprendía se relacionaba con el albino, incluso si quería convencerse de que él era la persona más aburrida que había conocido.

Aun así...

No podía desprenderse de él, no tenía control sobre sus acciones cuando se trataban de él.

Podía saber lo que Komaeda haría, pero jamás podría calcular la influencia de sus acciones.

Entonces, quizás, él no era tan aburrido después de todo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hallo! Ando más viva que nunca y lo demuestro con esta colección que no pude evitar comenzar a escribir en plan reto (?_

 _Esto es, en verdad, un desahogo KamuKoma que ya no puedo ocultar más a estas alturas jaja. Todas las prompts (propuestas) de esta colección son parte de la **Tabla Misteriosa** hecha por **30vicios** en **LiveJournal**. Tiene muy bonitos retos para fanfickers y las ideas de la tabla que escogí eran PERFECTAS para el KamuKoma, sin dudarlo. Así que, bueno, acá me tienen :3_

 _ **Cabe aclarar**... que, como dice en el summary del fic, van a haber insinuaciones KomaHina en algunos drabbles (no éste, por ejemplo). Y... ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta considerar a Kamukura como otra parte de Hinata, no como una persona completamente diferente, ¿me explico? -Sonne y sus ideas locas-_

 _Igual comprendo si no comparten mi forma de pensar jaja, cuando mencione o dé indicios de Hinata, lo avisaré en las notas. Sin embargo, voy a jugar bastante con las posibilidades y... ¿por qué no hacer que Kamukura sea una persona por sí misma? Todo puede pasar aquí ewe_

 _Creo que eso es todo, por ahora. Aprecio mucho los favoritos, follows y comentarios, as always :D_

 _¡Nos leemos prontito! :33_


	2. Fantasma

**.**

 **.**

 **Fantasma**

 **.**

 **.**

Al hallarse sobre el regazo de la Esperanza Definitiva, a Nagito se le pasó una rara idea por la cabeza.

—Kamukura-kun, ¿puedo ver tu rostro? —el aludido alzó una ceja, probablemente no conforme con la pregunta.

—No veo por qué habrías de hacerlo, si ya me estás mirando —ante esa respuesta, Nagito rio.

—Pero tu cabello oculta, al menos, la mitad de tu rostro y... —sus manos, algo indecisas, comenzaron a acercarse a la cara del otro—, aunque no crea que sea correcto que alguien tan desagradable como yo llegue a tocarte, no puedo evitar estar intrigado…

Y ni siquiera esperó a una confirmación por parte del otro, sabiendo que si realmente hubiera estado en contra de su atrevimiento habría evitado todo tipo de contacto. Posó ambas manos sobre sus frías mejillas, notando que no eran tan suaves como pensaba que serían. Bueno, hasta ese punto Izuru era capaz de sorprenderlo.

Sin embargo, la cortina de mechones de cabello seguía estando ahí, estorbando. Nagito se mordió el labio inferior, algo asustado por la situación. De nuevo, si a Izuru de verdad le molestase no dudaría en sacarlo a patadas de su regazo. Pero él sólo se mantuvo quieto, manos descansando casi inertes alrededor de la cintura del albino, probablemente leyendo sus pensamientos como si se tratasen de un libro de primaria.

Nagito llevó aquellos largos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja del moreno, despejando la vista y no arrepintiéndose para nada del resultado. Una vez con su rostro al descubierto, volvió a apoyar las manos sobre sus mejillas, examinando el panorama más a fondo que nunca.

Sus ojos siempre le habían parecido profundamente amenazantes, quizás porque su color rojo resaltaba incluso estando casi ocultos bajo su cabello. De todas formas, ahora los veía más claramente y podía sacar mejores conclusiones.

—No solías tener los ojos de este color, ¿verdad? —su voz seguro que había temblado un poco apenas comenzó a hablar, pero seguía viendo al otro a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—Es lo más probable.

—¿No te habría gustado saber si eras… diferente a lo que eres ahora?

Era una pregunta realmente estúpida. Por supuesto que Izuru debía haber sido diferente. Llevó una mano para rozar con sus finos dedos la cicatriz que l moreno tenía en su frente, probablemente aquella experimentación fue una interna y para nada externa.

Igualmente, volvía a mirar cada característica de su rostro con atención y no podía evitar preguntarse…

¿Cómo había sido antes?

¿Cómo era Izuru antes de haber sido experimentado? Por supuesto, Nagito sabía mucho sobre aquel proyecto pero le quedaban dudas al no haber conocido a aquella persona que se postuló para ser tal sujeto de pruebas.

En el rostro de Izuru veía aburrimiento puro, pero… ¿siempre había sido así? ¿Y si solía sonreír? ¿Cómo se vería si sonriera? ¿Y si riera?

Una mueca de tristeza se apoderó del rostro del albino, Izuru la notó, él sabía todo. Pero, antes… ¿solía ser así de observador?

Nagito pensaba que ahora debía concentrarse en la persona que estaba adelante suyo, la que incluso siendo algo artificial le trajo más esperanza que nada en el mundo, la persona que incluso cuando se encontraba más desesperado que nunca podía evitar que su suerte le jugara en contra. ¿Por qué habría de pensar, entonces, que solía existir una persona que no irradiara tal esperanza como lo hacía ahora?

E incluso mientras pensaba en eso, no podía evitar sentir algo de intriga.

—¿No recuerdas cómo eras antes, verdad? —volvió a preguntar, ya que no había recibido una respuesta anteriormente.

—No.

—Ya veo.

Qué respuestas más cortas, era lo usual. Pero, volvía a cuestionarse, ¿solía Izuru ser alguien con el que se pudiera conversar fluidamente?

…

¿Por qué estaba pensando en todo eso? No iba al caso, si al fin y al cabo probablemente aquella otra parte de él no volvería.

Y, aun así, no se quejaba. Había elegido estar a su lado ignorando completamente quién había sido en su pasado. Mismo cuerpo, quizás diferentes almas. Aquella otra persona no era más que un fantasma, algo que no volvería y no debía preocuparse porque tenía todo lo que necesitaba justo frente a él.

El rostro ahora iluminado de Izuru le hacía ver que no necesitaba más, seguramente había sido realmente guapo en su pasado y, ahora, lo seguía siendo. Sin embargo, su atractivo mostraba algo de inocencia, ya no se veía tan intimidante como cuando su cabello caía frente a su rostro.

Sus manos temblaban un poco, no podía creer que Izuru todavía no lo había arrojado al piso cansado de aquel contacto sin sentido. Sin embargo, quiso aprovecharse un poco de esa ventaja para acercarse un poco más…

Lentamente, posó sus labios sobre los del otro, todavía algo dudoso de si era lo correcto. Sin embargo, no tardó en sentirse cómodo ante el frío tacto entre sus bocas. Realmente parecía que no había nada cálido en Izuru, sin importar cuánto buscase.

Sintió cómo las manos que sólo rodeaban su cintura con desgano ahora se aferraban a ella con un poco más de firmeza. Así, el beso se fue profundizando.

Nagito quería llegar tan profundo como para besar hasta el alma de Izuru, aquel fantasma que yacía muerto o dormido en su interior. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en su propósito. Saboreando cada esquina de la boca del otro, mientras él hacía lo mismo con la suya.

Quizás era inútil, buscar algo que se había perdido hacía mucho y, más aún, con un simple beso. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un cuento de hadas o qué?

Pero, incluso así, no perdió aquella esperanza que dentro de tanta desesperación esperaba hallar. Y entonces, los brazos que rodeaban su cintura ce cerraron alrededor de él, como si se tratase de un abrazo. Eso… Eso era algo inusual tratándose de Izuru, tal fue el asombro que no pudo evitar separarse un poco, observando al moreno a los ojos como si buscase alguna respuesta en ellos. Otra vez, buscando ver más allá de ellos…

No hubieron palabras de por medio, a ellos el silencio les era suficiente de todos modos. Nagito respiró hondo, algo tomado por sorpresa, y, acto siguiente, besó la frente cicatrizada del moreno. Era de esperarse que Izuru no mostrase ninguna reacción con respecto a sus acciones, pero en algún punto Nagito sabía que era probable el haber conseguido lo que buscaba.

Los mechones de pelo nuevamente se iban cerrando en su rostro, como si fuesen una cortina de obra de teatro. El albino ahogó una pequeña carcajada antes de volver a despejar el rostro de Izuru, cabello detrás de sus orejas otra vez.

—Te ves bien, Kamukura-kun —Nagito sonreía, obviamente no podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado.

—Si estás buscando saber qué ha pasado con mi yo pasado, debo decirte que eso es imposible. Las memorias han sido borradas permanentemente —Nagito ladeó la cabeza, mostrando confusión. Bueno, no era fácil ocultarle propósitos a Izuru…

—Mmm... Qué mal…

Pero seguía con incógnitas sin resolver. Si hubiera conocido a Izuru antes del experimento, ¿qué habría pensado de él? ¿Había irradiado en su momento la misma esperanza que deslumbraba en él ahora? Era imposible saberlo pero, al menos, sabía una sola cosa.

La esperanza de Izuru iba más allá de los talentos.

A Nagito no le interesaba alguien que era talentoso por medio de la experimentación humana, aquello era esperanza artificial. Sin embargo, su alma debía seguir siendo pura. Era un fantasma que daba vueltas en su interior y tenía pocas posibilidades de renacer, pero Nagito no perdía la fe en que seguía estando ahí.

Quería conocer a Izuru completamente, incluso si aquello implicaba ver una parte que, quizás, no le gustara de él. De eso se trataba el amor, de ver los defectos y no evadirlos.

Seguía buscando la imperfección escondida dentro de Izuru, aquella esperanza dormida en su interior.

Volvió a ver a través de sus ojos, otra vez sin encontrar respuesta.

Suspiró, algo cansado, pero no rendido, y terminó derrumbándose sobre el hombro de Izuru. Inhalaba su esencia, acogido entre sus brazos. E incluso si se sentía cómodo tan cerca de él, Nagito no podía quitar aquella mirada inocente de su cabeza.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, probablemente dormiría pensando de esa manera.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Estos drabbles se van a volver cada vez más raros. Más bien, cuando escribo KamuKoma mi escritura se vuelve rara en sí, IDK... Y las prompts de la Tabla Misteriosa no ayudan a cambiar esto tampoco :'D Pero bueno, ya sabrán por qué lado va la colección, jaja..._

 _¡Nos leemos prontito~! -tira besitos-_


	3. Doble

**¡Notita importante!:** _Este drabble es **KamuKomaHina** , aunque visto desde punto de vista KamuKoma._

 _No suelo escribir las notas de autor al principio. Pero como debía avisar sobre la circunstancia, no me quedó otra :'3_

 _Espero que les guste este humilde drabble post-Side: Hope :D_

 _¡Disfruten! Nos leemos prontito~_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Doble**

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas se levantó, Komaeda se dirigió a desayunar con los demás. Seguían en aquel barco, aunque se suponía que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran a tierra firme de todas formas.

Al principio pensó que iba a ser tedioso tener que estar un máximo de tres días a bordo, pensó que su suerte no iba a darle tanto tiempo de felicidad. Pero estaba equivocado, ahora Hinata parecía cancelar toda situación tanto afortunada como desafortunada que los involucrase a ambos. Debía estar agradecido, y feliz de que la persona con la que había decidido quedarse iba a ser capaz de iluminar su mundo.

Aunque con cosas buenas, algo no tan bueno tenía que venir también. Una pequeña dificultad.

En cualquier caso, Komaeda estaba dispuesto a superar cualquier obstáculo en su camino. Después de todo, su vida en sí había sido un obstáculo a superar. Nada podía ser más difícil que eso.

Al llegar al lugar donde todos se hallaban preparando desayuno, se extrañó al no encontrar a su persona favorita.

—¿Y Hinata-kun? —preguntó, ya que era la primera vez que no lo veía junto a todos los demás en la mañana.

—Está en el otro lado del barco… No quiso estar con nosotros —Sonia fue la que se animó a responder, un aire de tristeza se hacía notar en su voz.

Varios más empezaron a hablar, diciendo que Hinata a veces era muy raro y que por momentos cambiaba de personalidad. Otros decían que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo de vez en cuando, que no era nada de qué preocuparse… quizás. Pero, en realidad, nadie estaba seguro de lo que se le pasaba al moreno por la cabeza.

Nadie, excepto Komaeda.

Este último no pudo evitar sonreír y, sin decir ni una palabra más, se dirigió adonde Sonia había señalado.

Como esperaba, Hinata estaba recargado sobre el barandal del borde del barco. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca? Seguramente sí, _él_ lo sabía todo.

Sin embargo, el moreno no mostró interés en girar a ver a Komaeda. Así que no le quedaba otra que llamar su atención por sí mismo.

Tomó aire profundamente, si las siguientes palabras que pronunciaba eran las correctas, entonces conseguiría la atención del otro chico.

—Oye… —titubeó un poco, puso ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encogió de hombros. No quería mantener contacto visual siquiera con la espalda del otro, así que se limitó a desviar la mirada. Igualmente, debía seguir hablando—. ¿No irás a desayunar… Kamukura-kun?

Quizás ya no era el Afortunado Definitivo, pero seguía teniendo suerte. Apenas mencionó su nombre, el aludido se dio media vuelta. Una mirada penetrantemente fría se encontró con la suya.

—¿Acaso no quieres estar con los demás? No te culpo, puedo traerte algo de comer si deseas —Komaeda no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso cuando se trataba de Kamukura y no de Hinata, el tener asegurado que estaba hablando con el primero… Aquél era un privilegio al que no cualquiera accedía.

—No es necesario —fue la corta respuesta del otro.

—Entonces… ¿No te molesta que te acompañe? —se situó a su lado, incluso si todavía no había recibido respuesta alguna. Kamukura era así, de pocas palabras. Si le molestaba la compañía de Komaeda, lo echaría. Pero si, en cambio, quisiera que se quedara, entonces no diría nada.

El silencio era algo muy común entre ellos dos, el albino ya se había acostumbrado. Recordaba la primera vez que se encontró con Kamukura, fue un susto que realmente nunca olvidaría.

No tenía ni idea de que Hinata y él compartían cuerpo tan literalmente, nunca lo habría imaginado de no ser porque le había tocado presenciarlo. Al principio pensaba que él no valía el tiempo de Kamukura, que realmente no le correspondía estar con él. Sin embargo, no podía evitar estarle cerca debido a una simple razón…

Si amaba a Hinata, debía amarlo por completo. Y eso implicaba el aceptar y querer a Kamukura también, incluso amarlo tanto como lo amaba a Hinata.

De todas formas, él podía decir que lo amaba pero sentía que Kamukura jamás le haría saber lo mismo. Quizás él era la parte de Hinata que carecía de emociones tales como el cariño y la felicidad de estar junto a alguien, pero, incluso así, no perdía la esperanza.

—Realmente me siento feliz de poder estar aquí contigo, Kamukura-kun —decidió romper el hielo, desviando la vista del mar hacia el rostro fríamente inexpresivo del moreno. Sin embargo, éste seguía mirando hacia el frente.

—No he hecho nada como para que debas sentirte de esa manera.

—¿Mm? ¿Tú crees? —otra vez, silencio—. Es diferente a cuando estoy con Hinata-kun. Contigo aprecio cosas que con él no son posibles, y eso es algo increíble.

Kamukura lo observó de reojo por unos segundos pero, nuevamente, se quedó sin decir una palabra.

—¿Acaso crees…? —Komaeda continuó—. ¿Acaso crees que… que estoy esperando algo más de ti?

—No es posible —finalmente, decidió responder—. Si ese fuera el caso, tus palabras habrían sido mentiras. Sin embargo, puedo corroborar que no es así.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si te miento lo sabrías? —Komaeda no podía evitar sonreír, más ahora que Kamukura se había volteado a mirarlo.

—Por supuesto que lo sabría.

—Pero tú podrías mentir sin que yo me diera cuenta, ¿no es así? —una expresión llena de inquietud se apoderó de su rostro, observando firmemente a Kamukura que no flaqueaba ni un poquito ante las preguntas. Era de esperarse.

—No hay razón para que yo hiciera eso, es absurdo —el contacto visual no duró mucho, Kamukura ya había vuelto la vista al horizonte.

—Eso es bastante reconfortante, debo admitir.

Tragó en seco, conversar con Kamukura implicaba elegir las palabras adecuadas en el orden adecuado, así que no podía darse el privilegio de hablar rápido. A veces sentía que se tardaba demasiado, pero quería tener su mente controlada a la hora de entablar una conversación con él. Todo debía salir perfecto.

—¿Sabes… Kamukura-kun? —indeciso, lentamente acercó su mano a la del otro que se encontraba apoyada en el barandal. A veces dudaba en si el contacto físico era algo con lo que tentar a Kamukura. Pero al ver que él se mantenía quieto, no dudó en finalmente posar su mano sobre la suya—. Siento que te amo… Y también amo a Hinata-kun.

—¿Eso no supone un problema? —seguía con la vista al frente.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —bajó la vista, definitivamente estaba avergonzado—. Quiero decir, ambos son diferentes personas pero, al mismo tiempo, no… Es complicado, ¿verdad?

—Tú has decidido complicarte —ante esa respuesta, Komaeda no pudo evitar reír.

—No ha sido algo que haya podido elegir —volvió a sonreír, ya siquiera le importaba que su mano estuviera sobre la de Kamukura, la incomodidad se iba yendo de a poco. Todavía le faltaba mucho para ser verdaderamente cercano a él, después de todo—. Pero tampoco me arrepiento de eso. Ya lo he dicho, ambos me hacen feliz y… estaré con ambos.

—Tomas un camino complicado e innecesario.

—Kamukura-kun, el amor nunca es innecesario.

Recibió una mirada fría por parte del otro, pero no esperaba nada más de él. Así que Komaeda siguió sonriendo, sin despegar un ojo del chico que se había ganado su corazón. Bueno, en realidad, uno de los chicos.

Dudando, bajó la vista y se recargó sobre el hombro de Kamukura. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sonido del mar y el resoplar del viento; y, a pesar de la frialdad del moreno, se sintió cálido a su lado.

Realmente, no necesitaba nada más. Incluso su silencio le bastaba, él era feliz así.


	4. Posesión

**.**

 **.**

 **Posesión**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué tipo de conexión tenía él con Nagito Komaeda?

Podría admitir que en un principio no le importaba en lo más mínimo, el aburrimiento no se iba a disipar con la presencia de aquel "rayo de luz" en su vida. Se suponía que de ninguna manera alguien que acababa de aparecer monótonamente, como cualquier otra persona, pudiera causar tal sensación de paz en su interior y, al mismo tiempo, confusión...

Increíblemente, no lograba conciliar el sueño. La oscuridad del cuarto no era suficiente, siquiera impedía que pudiera ver al albino que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Bueno, más bien, sobre su pecho. Su respiración tranquila, serena, probablemente lo calmaría un poco.

Calmar... ¿Acaso sentía ansiedad?

Probablemente ya estaba acostumbrado incluso a esa sensación, a la de tener ese estilo de vida. Las veces que se preguntaba por qué Komaeda permanecía a su lado, se limitaba a responderse a sí mismo que "era lo habitual".

Lo habitual era que cualquier persona que amagara a acercarse a él buscara algo para su propio beneficio. Es decir, ¿quién no querría aprovecharse de la perfección que Izuru Kamukura suponía ser? Era una respuesta natural, incluso si algunas personas pudieran llegar a hacerlo inconscientemente.

Llegó a pensar lo mismo de Komaeda, manteniéndolo lo suficientemente cerca y lo suficientemente alejado como para que de verdad no llegase a conseguir nada a cambio por su parte. Las pocas veces que había empleado aquella técnica, las personas terminaron alejándose solas: era la respuesta común ante esa situación.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que, a pesar de los meses que habían pasado, Komaeda seguía ahí. Y, no sólo eso, cabía aclarar que él era diferente a las demás personas.

—¿Sabes? El talento es muy esperanzador —había soltado Komaeda una vez hacía ya bastante tiempo.

—Mm... —Kamukura suponía saber hacia dónde iba la conversación.

—No cualquier persona es talentosa —continuó hablando, manteniendo la vista hacia el cielo nublado. Una gran sonrisa se extendía en su rostro—. Se nace con talento, no se _hace_... Es algo muy especial, ¿no lo crees?

Kamukura no iba a responderle, tenía muy en cuenta que Komaeda sabía su situación: él era un experimento de Hope's Peak, una esperanza artificial. Las palabras que el albino decía solamente parecían estar en búsqueda de provocarlo, y Kamukura no iba a unirse a aquel pequeño juego.

—Es decir... Kamukura-kun —a pesar de no obtener respuesta, Komaeda no se vio molesto y continuó con su parloteo—, tú no deberías ser esperanza...

Ya sabía a la perfección todo eso, que el albino lo repitiera era, simplemente, aburrido. Justo como todo lo que él vivía: nada nuevo le faltaba conocer.

—Tus talentos no son especiales. Seguramente alguien más haya nacido con algunos de ellos. Esa persona es la especial, no tú...

De repente, Komaeda se había callado, bajando la vista hacia el suelo y, acto seguido, comenzó a reír.

—Pero, irónicamente, eres especial para mí —el albino entonces, finalmente, levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro—. ¿Por qué crees que es?

—Se debe a la suerte. Ya no la tienes, y yo tampoco —respondió automáticamente.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que más me importa, Kamukura-kun? —la risa burlona de Komaeda no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, ni siquiera el tener su rostro a centímetros del suyo lo hacía perder el control. Era imposible que alguien como él pudiera perderlo.

Pronto, ambas manos de Komaeda se posaron en sus mejillas. Y, debía admitir, aquella asquerosa mano de uñas postizas rojas no le era de lo más agradable, pero lo soportaba. Lo hacía porque la calidez de la otra lo compensaba todo.

—¿Es demasiado egoísta lo que pienso? ¿Pensar que, finalmente, puedo estar cerca de alguien con la seguridad de que mi amor no le hará daño?

Mentiría si asegurara recordar lo que sucedió después de eso, lo que él sintió después de aquella afirmación. Lo único en su memoria acerca de eso, eran los cálidos labios de Komaeda apoderándose desesperadamente de los suyos, y él correspondiendo al gesto.

Si esta noche no podía dormir, se debía de seguro a que no podía quitar de sus pensamientos aquellas palabras del albino. Decía ser egoísta, egoísta por...

¿Amar?

Apenas esa palabra se cruzó por su mente, Komaeda se removió entre las viejas sábanas para acomodarse mejor sobre su pecho. Se veía realmente cómodo, como si de verdad no quisiera por nada en el mundo alejarse de él.

Pero lo que más lo tenía pensativo en ese momento no era el afecto, sino el porqué de ello. Komaeda decía ser egoísta por amarlo, pero en la cabeza de Kamukura eso no podía ser egoísta. Al fin y al cabo, Komaeda simplemente era beneficiado por la carencia de suerte. El amar no entraba en juego.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, dándole calidez al frío cuerpo de la Esperanza "Artificial" Definitiva: amándolo. Si había alguien saliendo beneficiado en eso, no era una sola persona.

Ambos salían ganando... ¿verdad?

Kamukura suspiró, cuando se trataba de sentimientos su cabeza podía dolerle un poco. Pensó que si realmente quería lograr dormir, entonces debía dejar de pensar, dejar a su cerebro descansar un poco.

Terminó cerrando los ojos y, algo dudoso, rodeó a Komaeda con los brazos, manteniéndolo firme sobre él. Si Komaeda iba a ser "egoísta" con su cariño, entonces él también lo sería.

Después de todo, sería la primera vez en la que él fuera a buscar beneficiarse a sí mismo con alguien más. E, irónicamente, no estaría aprovechándose de absolutamente nada tampoco.

No existía maldad y bondad entre ellos, ni verdaderos ganadores o perdedores. Eran dos pobres jóvenes en busca de una pizca de felicidad en aquel mundo tan lleno de desesperación y falsas esperanzas.

Y si estaban juntos en eso, entonces beneficiarse no importaba mucho al final.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Escribí este drabble hoy a la mañana, realmente necesitaba publicar algo sí o sí antes de enloquecer, lo juro x'D Odio estar en hiatus, me hace sentir extremadamente culpable TTwTT_

 _En fin, me voy a seguir estudiando jaja. Nos leemos prontito! :3_


	5. Dilema

**.**

 **.**

 **Dilema**

 **.**

 **.**

A estas alturas, Komaeda no le ve mucho sentido a su vida. Por más que la esperanza le gane a la desesperación, por más que las pequeñas angustias en algún momento puedan volverse felicidades, al final todo vuelve. Es un ciclo sin fin, justo como su suerte.

—Ten cuidado —le advierte Kamukura, sonando tan poco preocupado como siempre. Aun así, puede que lo esté.

El albino simplemente ahoga una risa, continuando su caminar por las vías del tren. Juega a no caer del riel, haciendo equilibrio con ambos brazos levantados. Lentamente, se toma el tiempo para dar los pasos.

 _Desesperación_ , un paso…

 _Esperanza_ , otro…

Y el círculo vicioso pretende no terminar, tal y como cuando una niña toma una flor y empieza a deshojarla diciendo "me quiere, no me quiere". Bueno, en realidad, eso sí tiene un final.

A Komaeda le gustaría que aquel juego entre la esperanza y la desesperación, entre su buena y mala suerte, fuera igual que los pétalos de una rosa: limitados. Pero no hay remedio, eso es imposible.

Sin embargo, al estar junto a Kamukura siente que las cosas son mucho más tranquilas, si no es que directamente no existen preocupaciones. Él le da paz, pero no exactamente la paz que está buscando.

Decide detener su camino, mirando hacia las planchas de madera de las vías y parándose sobre ellas.

—Sigues pensando en la suerte, ¿no es así? —Kamukura siempre fue de leer su mente de manera fácil, y tratándose de algo tan ambiguo como es lo que él piensa de su vida, no le es sorprendente en lo absoluto.

—¿Será verdad…? —pregunta el albino, casi sin darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían salido a luz—. ¿Será verdad que… que tu suerte le ha puesto fin a la mía?

Desde el momento en el que conoció a Kamukura, no han ocurrido desastres causados por aquella maldición. Es por esa razón que se le hace imposible no pensar en ello.

—Quizás... —su voz es suave, perdida. Sus ojos no pueden enfocar el panorama, su vista está completamente nublada. Pero lo que sí escucha, es el sonido de un tren acercándose a la zona.

Sin prisas, toma asiento entre las vías. Pronto se estaba acostando en ellas, llevando su vista hacia el despejado cielo. No es un día especial: ni desesperante, ni esperanzador. Simplemente, otro día más.

Su vida se había vuelto un sinsentido hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero jamás había podido encontrar la oportunidad para darle un fin. Tal vez, aquella chance no está muy lejos ahora.

—Quizás… hay que probarlo… —arrastra las palabras y cierra los ojos, desperezándose como si se acabara de despertar de la mejor siesta de su vida.

—¿Quieres morir? —pregunta el moreno, haciendo que el otro sonría un poco.

—Quiero ver la esperanza... brillar…

Su voz lánguida es rápidamente tapada por el sonido del tren que se acerca a toda marcha, y no parece importarle en lo más mínimo. Las vías tiemblan, sus manos sudan, y él no para de reír: mantiene una de sus mejores sonrisas plasmadas en su rostro.

Se pregunta fugazmente qué podría estar pensando Kamukura en ese momento: ¿Decepción? ¿Desesperación? ¿Esperanza? ¿Aburrimiento? Probablemente sea la última, siempre es así. Si está cerca de él, Komaeda está seguro que no podrá haber suerte salvándolo: las cadenas ya se han roto.

Y está tan feliz, tan feliz de que tendrá su tan ansiado fin. La paz se acerca, el tren está a punto de brindársela y no puede evitar querer recibirlo con los brazos bien abiertos.

Pero no siempre las cosas salen como él quiere, ni cuando todo parece ir exactamente de acuerdo al plan. Fue un instante, sólo eso, ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar a ello. Una mano firme lo tomó del antebrazo y, con lo que parecía ser una fuerza descomunal, lo arrojó lejos de las vías del tren. Sucedió en el momento justo, para cuando Komaeda abre los ojos se encuentra con que el tren está pasando y él no está siendo atropellado.

—¿A-Ah…? —pestañea varias veces, tratando de asimilar el momento. Al voltear la vista, se encuentra con Kamukura mirándolo firmemente—. ¿Pero qué…?

Espera a que el moreno le dé una respuesta, algo que explique el porqué de su acción. Pero aquella explicación no parece querer llegar y Komaeda tiene que limitarse a bajar la vista y reír.

—No sé… No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, Kamukura-kun —nota cómo las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—El que hubieras sido atropellado por el tren, ¿habría sido algo bueno o algo malo? —Komaeda levanta lentamente su mirada para observar al chico de cabellos largos, y no puede evitar sonreír.

—Me habría demostrado si mi suerte sigue ahí. Yo me habría ido de este mundo, pero sabiendo que, en algún momento, llegué a ser libre —el albino, entonces, comienza a reír, aunque Kamukura continúa igual de serio que siempre.

Komaeda tiene sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y sus mejillas empapadas, pero no está triste. Aun así, tampoco está feliz. Aquel giro de acontecimientos no lo deja pensar, lo tienen más confundido y perdido que su propio ciclo de suerte durante toda su vida. Siente que en vez de deshojar la flor, ha acabado prendiéndola fuego. No hay remedio, no sabe cómo sentirse, ni siquiera puede decir que a esa emoción es cercana a la desesperación, porque tampoco es eso. Es un completo vacío.

—En cambio, estoy aquí. Y me pregunto, Kamukura-kun… —lo mira a los ojos, incluso si su vista se nubla con facilidad—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Hay algún resultado positivo de este experimento? ¿Hay esperanza o hay desesperación? ¿Es bueno o es malo? ¿Hay siquiera alguna respuesta?

—No hay sentido en buscar una respuesta —Kamukura simplemente se da la vuelta, dispuesto a continuar el camino interrumpido por el disparate de Komaeda—. Ninguna de las soluciones es buena.

—Pero…

Traga en seco, no sabe si es correcto discutir con Kamukura, nunca lo hace. Intenta buscarle la lógica al asunto, pero tampoco puede. Se pone en el lugar de él, y consigue comprender un poco a lo que él se refiere.

Komaeda habría sido feliz muriendo, sabiendo que su suerte ya no lo estorba. Pero morir habría sido un desenlace estúpido y sin sentido, al menos así podría haberlo visto la mente tan cansada de Kamukura. Sin embargo, vivir sin saber si su suerte todavía está allí, es algo igual de malo... o peor.

El albino no puede evitar pensar si el chico talentoso lo salvó o si, nuevamente, su suerte hizo una de las suyas.

Hay cosas que, simplemente, no tienen solución. O, si las tienen, ninguna salida resulta conveniente.

Suspira y comienza a caminar, desganado, hasta poder hallarse al lado del otro. Dudosamente, lleva su mano hacia la del moreno, y éste no tarda en entrelazar sus dedos firmemente con los suyos.

A estas alturas, Komaeda no le ve mucho sentido a su vida, y a veces se pregunta si Kamukura piensa lo mismo de su propia existencia. Sin embargo, no puede evitar seguir adelante sea cual sea el destino que lo espera. Al final, la esperanza siempre le gana a la desesperación.

Eso sí, la situación que acaba de suceder no encaja en ninguno de esos términos. Quizás no le hará mal pensar que, si su suerte ya no existe, no tiene que pensar en esas dos posibilidades al pie de la letra.

Pero no está seguro, y prefiere guardarse esos pensamientos para razonarlos en un mejor momento. En cambio, decide recargar su cabeza brevemente sobre el hombro de Kamukura, sintiéndose en paz.

No es la paz que él estaba buscando, pero, al menos, es algo.

Ni esperanza, ni desesperación. Simplemente: algo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Ando un poquito inspirada con el KamuKoma estos días tan nublados, y por eso estoy escribiendo tanto jaja. Aish, me encanta escribirlos porque... No lo sé, es muy interesante su relación y JAMÁS ME CANSO._

 _Nuevamente, esto es algo que acabo de escribir. Así que perdón si hay algún error :'D_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este humilde drabble, prontito vendré con más (tengo muchas ideas todavía jeje). Nos leemos prontito~_ ️


	6. Modo

**N/A** **:** _Hallo! Ya parecía que andaba abandonando este reto... ¡Pero nop! Sinceramente, tengo varias otras prompts de la tabla escritas a medias, ya pronto voy a terminar de publicar todo... (¡Solo 20 fics más! :'B)_

 _En fin, las notas aparecen al principio porque tengo algo muy importante que decir así que..._

 _¡_ _ATENCIÓN_ _! Este fic está basado en un cómic de tumblr el cual, para no repostearlo, lo traduje y transcribí en el fic para que no tengan que leerlo para entender lo que escribí. Pero, si lo quieren ver por cuenta propia, le pertenece a denpasei/moriar-tea en tumblr._

 _Sin más qué decir: ¡Disfruten en el fic!_

 _Nos leemos prontito~_

* * *

—Me gustas —había soltado Kamukura como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, de repente.

—¿Eh? —no era una respuesta común por parte de Komaeda, pues este siempre trataba de responder con claridad. No había ocasiones en las que él se quedase sin palabras; pero, en ese momento, era incapaz de decir algo al respecto.

—Si es que estoy en lo correcto —el otro comenzó a argumentar—, eso es lo que esperas escuchar a estas alturas.

El albino se hallaba paralizado, seguía sin poder ordenar en su mente las palabras que iba escuchando por parte de Kamukura.

—Me sigues más que cualquier otra persona, hemos llegado a pasar bastante tiempo juntos; incluso disfrutas tomar mi mano y estar cerca mío, aunque no lo admitas. Así que, algo te hace ocultarlo.

Lo único que podía pensar a medida que la conversación —en realidad, el discurso de Kamukura— avanzaba, era que había sido descubierto. Quizás era muy obvio con respecto a su interés en su compañero de clase, el cual desbordaba esperanza se mire por donde se mire. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que él iba a aparecérsele así, justo frente de su asiento de clase, a hablarle del tema.

Es decir, ¿por qué la esperanza personificada buscaría una respuesta por parte de alguien como él? Le resultaba tan absurdo y, a pesar de todo, aquello se había vuelto realidad.

Una horrible realidad.

—Es predecible, lo que estás esperando es algo como una confesión, ¿no es así?

—Nn...

Justo lo que más temía: la palabra "predecible", la cual denotaba el aburrimiento, la falta de interés, de Kamukura ante ciertas situaciones. Aquel adjetivo ahora hacía referencia a él... ¿Cómo podría luchar contra eso? Era sinónimo de alejamiento, él lo sabía muy bien.

Pero eso no era lo peor...

¿Y si se trataba del caso opuesto? ¿Y si correspondía sus sentimientos? Por algo Komaeda era el Afortunado Definitivo, después de todo. Pero, por supuesto, sabía que semejante acontecimiento no podía traerle más que problemas en un futuro. No solo a él, sino también a quién lo acompañase; en otras palabras, perjudicaría a Kamukura...

 _¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar?_

—N-no...

Murmuró aquellas palabras que se escapaban de sus pensamientos, y eso lo estaba obligando a tener que dar una respuesta pronto...

No tenía mucho tiempo, debía ser coherente.

Entonces, respiró profundamente. Acto seguido, miró a la Esperanza definitiva a los ojos y, con una sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente pudo razonar las palabras que iban a salir de su boca...

—Estás equivocado, Kamukura-kun.

La voz de Komaeda no había temblado, no había signos de duda en su habla. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba prendiéndose fuego.

Una incomodidad bastante fuerte latía en la boca de su estómago, su corazón daba brincos anormales de ansiedad y se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar. Pero, a pesar de todas esas dificultades, logró sonreírle a la Esperanza Definitiva y demostrarle de que no sentía nada por él.

Porque no importaba cuántas veces el otro le echara en cara todos aquellos signos de admiración y de cariño que, al parecer, no eran correspondidos por su parte, iba a demostrar firmeza y le iba a mentir en la cara que estaba en lo correcto.

Jamás habría pensado que le negaría algo a alguien como Kamukura. Pero, en esa circunstancia, no tenía más remedio...

 _No puedo someterte a mi suerte de esta forma..._

Había pensado.

 _No puedo dejar que te acerques tanto a mí..._

Su suerte era un caparazón que repelía cualquier muestra de afecto o intento de conocer a su persona. Era una maldición, el no poder recibir cariño sin algo horrible a cambio de eso lo había terminado de volver loco.

Él era alguien que, de vez en cuando, necesitaba de una simple muestra de afecto, cualquiera esta fuera. Pero debía repeler, reprimir, esos sentimientos por el bien de la esperanza de todo aquel que lo rodeara.

Era doloroso, demasiado. Y aquel sentimiento punzante se intensificaba cada vez más con el paso del tiempo.

Sabía que iba a costarle sacar de su cabeza la expresión de Kamukura al haberle dicho, mentido, que se había equivocado.

—Qué inesperado... —fue lo que él terminó diciendo. Komaeda podía jurar que por medio segundo había visto una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro siempre tan inexpresivo del otro. Pronto, este se dio la vuelta, alejándose—. Perdona mi equivocación. Te veré mañana.

El albino vio como aquella persona a la cual veía perfecta en todos los sentidos, y llegaba a tenerle cierto cariño incluso, se iba y probablemente nunca más compartiría palabras con él. No por parte del otro, claro estaba, sino por él mismo.

Tragó saliva, como si aquello ahogara todo el dolor que sentía. Aquella sonrisa en su rostro no era más que una máscara que ocultaba el caos de emociones que luchaban en su interior.

De todas formas, sabía que ese dolor era lo más seguro.

Aquello era lo único que lo mantenía un poco cuerdo.

Solo un poco...

* * *

Si había algo que Kamukura pensaba que jamás sentiría, era la incertidumbre. El no saber cómo reaccionar a una situación, el jamás haber pasado por un escenario similar. Lo tenía atónito, perdido. Y la sonrisa de Komaeda no lo había ayudado en lo absoluto.

Pensó que lo más razonable sería alejarse de él y punto, que aquella sensación de desconcierto se desvanecería tan pronto como dejase de verlo.

Pero, en cambio, sucedió todo lo contrario.

No soportaba verlo, de ninguna manera. Había algo en Komaeda que no lo dejaba tranquilo...

Quizás era su sonrisa, él era siempre de lo más despreocupado del mundo y parecía no ocultar nada debajo de ese gesto, pero precisamente eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Kamukura...

 _Preocupar_... Qué sentimiento tan inusual.

Dudaba en las palabras de Komaeda, incluso si su mente le decía que no debía hacerlo porque, si no, se equivocaría. Ocupaba gran parte del tiempo pensando en qué hacer con él, como si eso supusiera un grave problema para él.

¿Cuánto le costaba entrar a clase sin darle importancia a él? Simplemente era su compañero, uno del cual había notado cierto acercamiento hacia él... ¿Pero todo eso había sido simple idea suya?

"Estás equivocado, Kamukura-kun."

Escuchaba su serena voz como un eco en su mente, y no dejaba de repetirse la misma frase una y otra vez como si de un disco rayado se tratase.

Lo tenía perdido.

Y cuando visualizaba a Komaeda entrar al salón, esos pensamientos se nublaban y nuevas incógnitas aparecían.

Lo había visto haciéndole un gesto de saludo con la mano, pero Kamukura se limitó a bajar la vista denotando poco interés. Por supuesto, eso era mentira.

Y sí él podía mentir con respecto a lo que pensaba, _sentía_ , en ese momento, ¿acaso Komaeda no podía hacer lo mismo? Estaba en todo su derecho. Sin embargo, aquel no era el problema.

Le parecía insólito cómo Komaeda podría haberle mentido a la cara; cómo se las había arreglado para que, al final, todo le saliera tan bien. Si aquello era así, le había ganado.

Pero... ¿Con qué propósito?

Otro enigma rondaba por su mente, la cual nunca tenía descanso. Simplemente, no _comprendía_ por qué si Komaeda tenía algún interés en él se lo negaba...

¿De qué tenía miedo?

Quizás desde un principio, Kamukura razonó, Komaeda pensaba que aquellos sentimientos le iban a resultar aburridos. Pero esa alternativa le generaba más preguntas...

¿Tanto el albino sabía sobre su persona que podía saber de antemano lo que pensaría?

¿Y si, en cualquier caso, simplemente lo estaba pensando demasiado?

Kamukura sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor punzante en ella. Esos días aquello se había vuelto algo familiar y, extrañamente, a la vez desconocido.

Levantó la vista para ver que Komaeda le estaba prestando atención a la clase, sus ojos se notaban cansados pero, al mismo tiempo, parecían estar viéndolo todo.

¿Tan profundos eran?

¿Tan lejos habían llegado a ver?

…

Kamukura cerró los ojos y enmudeció a las preguntas de su mente.

"Estás equivocado, Kamukura-kun"

Volvía a escuchar el eco. Sí, quizás se había equivocado... Como quizás no lo había hecho. Aquello era un enigma que debía resolver, tenía que ser capaz de hacerlo después de todo.

Se suponía que él era capaz de todo.

¿Por qué no era capaz de entender algo como eso?

¿Por qué cuando había sentimientos de por medio no era capaz de razonar absolutamente nada?

Quizás el interés que presentía de parte de Komaeda hacia él realmente había sido un error, pero no podía negar que en esos momentos él se sentía atraído hacia la misteriosa naturaleza del albino. Buscando sumergirse en sus pensamientos, en busca de respuestas a todas esas preguntas que habían quedado sin resolver.

No podía darse el lujo de no encontrar soluciones a los problemas, jamás habría creído que podía fallar en ese sentido siquiera.

Podía tener todos los talentos del mundo, pero era incapaz de comprender cómo funcionaban sus propios sentimientos.

Algo tan simple podía arruinarlo, imposible de creer. Pero, a su vez, sabía que si no hubiera sido por Komaeda probablemente jamás se habría enterado de ello.

Quizás era por eso que le resultaba una persona poco interesante.

Solo un poco...


End file.
